Sufficient Description
by Dijabringabeeralong
Summary: For Alarice Tey's How Many Words Challenge. Title has more to do with the challenge than the story itself 'cause this is going to be a series of one-shots based on the events/feelings I picked, and I fail at titles. I don't know how all the stories are going to go yet, so rated T for safety. I'll change the rating if need be. Click to see a better summary 'cause I fail.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters that I use in any of these little stories. It'd be nice if I did though. _

_**Authors Note: **__This is for Alarice Tey's How Many Words Do You Need? Challenge. I picked the numbers 35, 34, 30, 29, 10 and 1. Therefore I'm writing about a passionate kiss, grief, a break up, a lie, affection and love. I also asked for six characters, three male and three female. I was given Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, George Weasley, Cedric Diggory and Theodore Nott. A plot bunny has appeared for a passionate kiss, so I'm throwing Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks into the mix too, because of reasons. And because of the one-shot I did the other day about Lupin and Tonks that I want to continue because I have an excuse to write them kissing passionately :3_ _If you want to know what characters I'm using for what event/feeling, apart from that one, you'll have to read them. The title to the first one-shot is loosely based on a line from a play I studied in secondary school called Philadelphia Here I Come by Brian Friel. For some reason that line came into my head tied to the plot bunny. . . Read, review, enjoy.  
_

* * *

**1. Careful now, long passionate kisses in lonely places. . . **

Remus burst into one of the guest bedrooms, shut the door behind him quietly, and sat on the bed, burying his face in his hands, and muttering expletives over and over. How could he have been such a fool? He had come so close to kissing her before dinner, in fact, he could vividly remember their lips brushing before he jerked away from her, why had he let it get as far as that in the first place? He should have jerked away when he had turned to find her leaning so close to him that their noses brushed and he could count the freckles on her nose. Why had he put his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss instead? He had already convinced himself that nothing could happen, not even if both of them wanted it to, yet it had happened anyway. Why was he such an _idiot? _

He ignored the sharp rap on the door, hoping whoever it was would go away, instead they barged straight in without waiting for a response, and before he had time to lift his head, Tonks was standing before him, hands on hips and giving him a look that was probably supposed to be intimidating. Instead, Remus found it cute. He kept his face blank as he stood slowly, not moving away from her, but not moving any closer either. He already knew why she was there.

"What just happened?" She snapped, fixing him with a glare that was probably supposed to frighten him. Her hair had turned a bright, blazing red in her anger. He pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, and opened his mouth to respond when she cut across him. "We kissed before dinner. Actually, I don't even class that as a kiss, but you've been ignoring me since then. What's going on here? If you're not interested you could have just said so, but I didn't see you pulling away until you realised Sirius was outside." Guilt throbbed in his chest. All of this was true. He should have just pulled away when he saw how close she was. He shouldn't have let his lips brush hers. There were a lot of things he shouldn't have done, and she wasn't going to give him any time to think about it.

"I'm in love with you, you know that, right? You have to know that by now." He lifted his eyes to stare at her, his mouth hanging open. He had been expecting another tirade as he tried to speak again, but her admission erased what he had been about to say. What had he planned to say? He couldn't remember. She was in love with him. She was _in love with him. _All he could do was stare at her, his mouth hanging open. No, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to apologise, tell her gently but firmly that nothing could happen between them, and leave to find another unoccupied room. What actually happened shocked him to his very core.

He took a step forward, put one hand on the back of her head, the other around her waist, pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers in one swift motion. Her arms hung by her sides for a few seconds, surprised by the sudden movement, before putting one hand one his shoulder and the other cupping his face. He tangled his fingers in her hair as their lips started to move together, and he marvelled at how soft her lips were. She tasted of chicken with gravy, which had been part of the meal they had just eaten, and he wasted no time deepening the kiss, gently manoeuvring her mouth open with soft, insistent kisses and touching her lips with his tongue hesitantly, waiting for a response before continuing. Her response was immediate and enthusiastic, before long their tongues were moving against each other in a way that made him hum appreciatively into her mouth, holding her tight and letting his hands wander. The one tangled in her hair stayed where it was, keeping their mouths locked together. The other hand ran up her back, and then back down, feeling the ridges of her spine through her tshirt, and came to rest on her lower back, where he traced circles on the bare skin between the hem of her tshirt and the waistband of her baggy jeans with his thumb. She giggled against his lips and squirmed against his touch, breaking the kiss, and she looked up at him through half lidded eyes, both of them breathing hard.

"That tickles," She murmured into his ear, her breath on his ear sent shivers up his spine and he pulled her close again, wanting to kiss her again, but she tilted her head back slightly, and started pushing him backwards, until the backs of his legs hit the bed, and he lost his balance, falling backwards and dragging her with him, since he was unwilling to let her go all of a sudden. They fell back onto the bed together, laughing more than Remus had in a long time, and they moved fully onto the bed so that they could lie together, holding each other close. Tonks grinned at him, and nuzzled his neck. "If I'd known that was how you'd react if I told you the truth, I'd have told you ages ago." She mumbled, and he responded by leaning down to kiss her again, suddenly not caring about the age difference, or the imminent threat of war with the rise of He Who Must Not be Named, or his lycanthropy, or the fear that she'd want things that he couldn't give her. What mattered was right now, the warmth of her in his arms, the feel of her lips against his, that little moan she gave when he deepened the kiss. Nothing else mattered in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **__One-shot two, wahey! This one is for Grief. I was going to write a Fred/George fic for this, but decided against it. Instead I'm using Hannah Abbott and Cedric Diggory, and it's set straight after the events of The Goblet of Fire. Straight after they get out of the maze and everybody realises that Cedric is dead. I'm still not sure if this is what Alarice is looking for with these, but I'm writing them anyway. Enjoy. I wasn't sure what to call it, so I plucked a title off the top of my head. _

**2. A Life Extinguished**

"Cedric Diggory is dead!"

Hannah could barely register the words as they hit her ears. The words were repeated over and over as it spread through the audience, but she didn't understand. Dead? How could he be dead? Cedric was a talented wizard; he could handle anything the maze threw at him. Yet people were screaming, wailing, she couldn't see what was happening at the maze entrance, but she could see the fear and shock in the eyes and body language of those who could. She spotted Harry Potter being dragged away by Professor Moody, and he was very much alive. But Cedric was dead. She could hear his father sobbing over the sounds of the audience.

Hannah flopped back onto the bench, her legs had turned to jelly, her head was swirling, and her stomach had clenched itself in knots. There was a lump in her throat, the sounds around her faded until they sounded far away. She wasn't even sure why she was so upset, she knew Cedric well enough, he was a nice guy, he had helped her with her homework a few times, but they weren't close friends. Maybe it was because she wasn't the only one upset. She looked around herself dimly, noting peoples reactions. The atmosphere had changed in seconds, people who had been chattering and cheering excitedly a few minutes ago were now sobbing, some were babbling, some looked shocked, and some were just sitting, looking blank, empty. It occurred to her that she was no better, sitting on one of the many benches, limp and feeling helpless, staring around blankly and not really registering what was going on. There was a blank, hollow feeling in her chest, her stomach felt slightly sick, and she didn't even realise that there were tears dripping down her face.

She choked on a sob, coughing as it caught in her throat, and looked down at her lap, letting her tears drip down the front of her jumper. She didn't know what had happened in the maze, no one did, all she knew was that a bright, vibrant, kind young wizard had entered the maze, and now his lifeless shell was being carried away from it. She couldn't form enough coherent thought to speculate what had happened in the maze, nor was she sure if she wanted to. She was too blank, too empty, the tears that spilled down her face clouded her vision, and sobs wracked her body.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: **__I'm having a lot of fun with this. I still don't know if this is what Alarice wanted. I'm doing it anyway though. Next up, we have a break up! Featuring Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. I don't know much about either character, so I'm just gonna shove the two together and see where we go. Well, we'll be going to a break up, so we won't be going far. I'm terrible at summaries. Enjoy. _

**3. An Interesting Turn of Events. **

Theo sat slouched into the comfortable chair he had chosen close to the door of The Three Broomsticks, nursing a butterbeer and fiddling with his shirt cuff, dreading what was to come. His stomach had twisted itself into a hard ball of nerves with every minute that ticked by. She was late, as always. That was to be expected. He sat up as a cold wind blasted his back, and he turned automatically to see who had entered. Daphne strode through the door, pulling a scarf from around her neck and shaking out her straight, glossy black hair. Guilt twisted his stomach as he waved at her, and she made straight for him. She leaned in for a kiss, and he twisted his head slightly, converting the snog she had aimed for into a chaste kiss on the cheek. If she thought there was something strange about this, she didn't comment on it, draping her scarf over the back of the chair opposite, followed by her coat, and she dropped into the chair, looking windswept and slightly breathless.

It wasn't that Daphne wasn't pretty. She was. It wasn't that Daphne wasn't a nice girl who he had a lot in common with. She was. It wasn't that he had met someone else. He hadn't. He couldn't work out exactly when he had decided that their relationship wasn't working, nor could he work out why, he just didn't think that it was. Guilt churned in his stomach again, and he decided to waste no time in what he was about to do.

"Daphne-"

"Theo-"

They laughed as they both stopped abruptly, having spoken to each other at the same time. He gave her an encouraging gesture, letting her speak first, and the nerves in his stomach started writhing again, like snakes. She smiled at him, and sat forward in her chair, looked down, then back up at him, wetting her lips before speaking.

"I think we should break up." His jaw dropped open. All he could do was stare at her. She wanted to break up? Well, this is an interesting turn of events. She misinterpreted his silence, and continued, "I just think we haven't been working lately. It's not the same as it used to be. We don't talk properly any more. I'm so sorry, Theo." There was a wobble in her voice towards the end of her speech, and he blinked, clearing his head. And then he started to laugh. She stared at him in confusion, and he forced himself to calm down, taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"Y'know, I've been thinking the exact same thing," He finally announced, giving her a sheepish look. The tears in her eyes promptly vanished, and she started to laugh too. Before long both of them were hunched over the table, laughing hard, and neither of them were entirely sure why. He felt bad about wanting to break up with her, but knowing that they both felt the same way made the tension melt from him, and when the laughter finally faded, they looked up at each other with understanding in their eyes.

"We're still friends, right?" This elicited a nod from Daphne, and he grinned in relief. She stood abruptly, and he stood with her, and watched her put her coat and scarf on. "We can still be friends, but we should probably avoid each other for a while. So it's not awkward, y'know?" He nodded in agreement, and gave her a quick hug before she breezed out the door again, barely ten minutes after she'd entered. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it was all over, and walked over to where he knew Draco and Blaise were sitting, waiting to hear all the gory details.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **__Here we go again! This time with a lie. Fred and George Weasley straight after George loses his ear. Fred's POV, not sure I like it much but sure it's done now. _

**4. White lies**

Fred stared at the limp figure on the sofa, his eyes wide. Blood had soaked into the cushion that propped Georges' head up, into his tshirt, his jumper, and it congealed in his ginger hair, matting it and plastering it to his head. Fred knelt next to the sofa tentatively, putting his hands on a space of cushion next to his hand. He was paler than usual, his freckles stark against the white of his skin. The flesh around the mangled flaps of skin where his ear used to be was reddened, raw under a slick layer of blood. The coppery scent of it filled his nose, and he barely heard or saw the others fussing around him, waving cloths, bandages, antiseptic. He took a clean, slightly damp cloth off someone and wiped his brothers face with it, getting the worst of the blood off the side of his face and avoiding the injury.

George shifted in his position, eyelids fluttering fitfully, and Fred drew back, worried he'd hurt him in some way. His eyes flickered open, and Fred leaned forward again, clutching the cloth in one hand and putting his other hand on his twins shoulder, trying to comfort him. He couldn't help but liken it to when they were children, the way they'd cling to each other when the other was hurt. Eyes that were so much like his own stared up at him, slightly glazed, and when he spoke his voice was raspy, like it was lined with sandpaper. "Is it bad?" _Yes. There's blood everywhere. Your ear is gone. We're not identical any more. There's blood everywhere. _His face was impassive as these thoughts ran through his head, and he contained his emotions enough to respond with: "No, you're going to be fine. Once you've been patched up you'll be fine. How d'you feel, Georgie?" he felt a little bad for not telling George his honest opinion, they shared everything, but there was so much blood. He was spooked enough without letting George know it. His twin smiled at him wanly, a shadow of the expression on his face earlier.

"Saint-like."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: **__ALL IS CANON AND NOTHING HURTS BWAHAHAHA! *cough* I didn't even notice that until Alarice Tey complimented my keeping it canon. It wasn't intentional, the plot bunnies demanded it *shifties* So yea, instalment no.5: affection. Hermione/Harry. Set DH-ish, just after Ron leaves and Hermione opts to stay with Harry, during the dancing scene in the movie. Not sure how accurate it is, haven't actually watched the film in ages. Alarice, I don't think I'm capable of writing something really short XD Anyway, enjoy. Also, I found writing this ridiculously hard. I don't like this now that I've written it, you have no idea how close I came to just deleting this one and giving up on it altogether. I'm also having a lot of trouble writing love. I've actually given up on love for now, and I might come back to it later. It's just annoying me right now, so I need to take some time away from this challenge and do something else before coming back to it. Sorry. _

Hermione sat on the ground inside the tent, staring into space and not really listening to the crackly radio. There was a soppy love song playing, meant to lift the spirits of those who listened, but all it did was make Hermione droop further. It made her think of what Ron would say about a song like that, grumbling about how sloppy it was. Anger surged through her thinking about him. Where was he? He was an idiot for leaving.

She didn't notice when Harry pushed through the canvas of the tent, standing in the middle of the empty space and giving her a concerned look. In fact, she didn't notice him at all until he plonked himself next to her, tilting his head slightly, as if it'd help him hear what was on the radio better. "That's an awful song." He commented, and she nodded mutely in response. Her eyes were still unfocused and staring into space when he stood, moving in front of her. She looked up at him balefully as he started to move awkwardly to the music, and held out a hand to her. She took it, and let him pull her into a standing position, still dancing awkwardly.

She couldn't help but smile at his terrible dance moves, and she slowly joined in, stiffly at first, and then more fluidly as they got into the swing of things, dancing to the silly music that crackled through the radio, and for a brief time, forgetting all their troubles. It seemed like it ended too soon as a news broadcast cut through the music again, and they were brought back to Earth with a bump. They both flopped to the floor again, panting slightly from their dancing, and Hermione linked her arm through Harry's feeling a surge of affection for her best friend. She appreciated his attempt to make her feel better, even if it had been only for a little while, and she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the absence of her other best friend acutely. Though what she felt for Ron wasn't the same as the feelings for Harry. There was a lot of confusion, a lot of frustration, and she couldn't tell what else just yet. She was thankful that her feelings for Harry weren't so complicated; he was the brother she never knew she had until she started at Hogwarts. And even with the weight on his shoulders, the problems he'd had, the life he'd lived, he still wanted to make her feel better.


End file.
